OS Le parfum de l’Incendie (Pansarry)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Il se revit soudain laissant tomber la précieuse bouteille vide du dernier parfum de Juliet Has A Gun dans la poubelle ultra lustrée de la cuisine ultra équipée de l'ultra grand appartement où il avait élu domicile, et se flagella mentalement de son apparente idiotie. Évidemment, qu'elle allait s'en rendre compte. UA LE CONTRAT, PAR IACB


**Chers lecteurs, j'ai une très très importante question à vous poser : connaissez-vous** _Le Contrat_ **? Non ?**

 **Eh bien, vous avez raté votre vie.**

 **Plus sérieusement,** _Le Contrat_ **est une fanfiction, un UA écrit sur l'univers de Harry Potter par la fantastique IACB et disponible sur**

 **L'histoire retrace donc l'évolution du ship principal, le dramione, mais il se trouve que Harry et Pansy Parkinson sont aussi des personnages essentiels à l'histoire. Et autant vous le dire tout de suite, ils vont très très très très bien ensembles. Je suis tombée amoureuse de cette fanfiction, et je suis tombée amoureuse du Pansarry en la lisant, alors si jamais le cœur vous en dit, je vous invite très fortement à aller y faire un tour !**

 **Pourquoi je vous parle de cette histoire ? Vous l'avez compris, je pense, j'ai écrit un OS au cours de la nuit du FoF sur le thème _Hurler_ , sur les Harry et Pansy du** _Contrat_. **Peut être qu'ils vous paraîtront étrangers, mais je vous assure que ces deux là sont une véritable crème !**

 **P.S Pansy est l'attachée de presse de Draco Malfoy, et Hannibal est sa panthère de compagnie. Oui oui, sa _panthère_. Harry est un chroniqueur célèbre mais un peu sans le sou qui s'éclate à ruiner la vie des célébrités sur son blog. Ils sont comme chiens et chats (et excessivement cute)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Lorsqu'elle était encore mariée, c'était donc il y a très très longtemps, son deuxième mari lui répétait souvent, voir même tout le temps, que hurler comme elle s'entêtait à le faire en toutes occasions ne lui servirait jamais à résoudre ses problèmes dans la vie, qu'importe de quelle nature ils puissent bien être. Et bien sûr, Pansy ne l'avait pas écouté, et le divorce avait été très vite prononcé, lui lui clamant haut et fort qu'il aurait préféré être damné aux enfers plutôt que de la rencontrer, et elle, vicieuse vipère, lui avait répondu avec un sourire vil digne d'en faire trembler les pires dictateurs. Pansy hurlait toujours, dans toutes les situations, lorsqu'elle ne mordait pas, ou lorsque la puissance de son sarcasme dépassait sa pensée et que son venin ne lui paraissait pas assez puissant. Certes, il lui fallait le bien le reconnaître, crier ne l'avait jamais aidé à réglé ses problèmes, encore moins à les assumer, mais ça lui faisait du bien, et si balancer toute sa voix en l'air un bon coup lui permettait ensuite de passer une merveilleuse journée, elle n'allait certainement pas se priver de choquer jusqu'à l'AVC même la plus innocente petite personne âgée se trouvant sur son passage.

En réalité, son seul véritable problème, avec cette mauvaise tendance à user à l'excès ses cordes vocales, c'était que quand elle avait commencé, il était presque impossible de l'arrêter. Oui, Pansy Parkinson était un Iceberg, toujours froide, toujours cinglante, acide, et avec un sang froid à toute épreuve qu'elle avait acquit dans son travail à force de s'y malmener, mais au fond d'elle, était un volcan en constante éruption. Donc Pansy était, la plupart du temps, Super Pansy, ou une sorte de mutant incontrôlable capable de vous manger l'âme jusqu'à vous pousser si loin dans vos retranchements que tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire, c'est de vous allonger, et de pleurer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Pansy avait un presque sixième sens qu'elle aurait pu appeler _syndrome Malfoy_ tellement son cerveau avait été mis à l'épreuve avec cet insolent petit blondinet, l'héritier de la famille la plus tordue de l'histoire. Mais bon, les gens dans son entourage s'étaient habitués, vraisemblablement, à faire face quotidiennement à l'ouragan Parkinson, et la femme d'affaire, elle, avait appris à contrôler ses vents.

Il ne restait donc qu'une seule personne dans tout Londres qui avait encore le pouvoir de la mettre tellement hors d'elle même qu'elle aurait pu s'enflammer, et la rendre aussi cinglée qu'elle s'efforçait de le cacher derrière sa parfaite frange. Une seule.

Et cette personne était sur le point de mourir.

« POTTER ! »

Le chroniqueur sursauta, ou bondit en avant, plutôt, de terreur, en sentant soudain dans son dos l'incendiaire présence de sa nouvellement colocataire (pour ne pas dire petite amie, puisqu'elle détestait cette appellation). Il cacha gauchement un paquet sombre dans son dos à l'instant même où elle fit irruption, en pleine tentative de fusion avec le sol, alors que son corps entier frôlait l'apoplexie.

« Pansy, ma biche »

 _Tu vas mourir_. C'était ce que disaient ses yeux, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui dangereusement, et que, du coin de l'œil, il voyait Hannibal quitter la pièce à reculons, presque en galipette, le tout fauve sauvage qu'il était n'étant pas assez courageux pour assister au carnage qui se préparait. Et les cheveux de Harry s'étaient transformés en marteaux piqueurs sur son crâne, il avait soudain très très très chaud et sa précieuse hémoglobine désertait de ses vaisseaux sanguins.

« On dirait que tu vas imploser. Tu n'as pas peur de ternir ton teint ? »

Il esquiva de peu la bouteille d'eau 100% eau de source d'une marque quelconque balancée dans sa direction, qui vint littéralement exploser sur le mur crème dans son dos et choir au sol dans un état de lamentable décomposition plastique. Affligé, Harry se tassa sur lui même, priant pour se transformer en molécule, ou mieux, en atome, et disparaître. Il ne connaissait que trop bien son expression, ses yeux olives étaient tranchants comme des lames de katanas, ses cheveux bruns brillants de Garnier formule ultra nourrissante semblaient se soulever au dessus de sa tête, et Pansy, simplement vêtue d'un t-shirt gris _Retour vers le futur, son_ t-shirt à _lui_ , d'ailleurs, la couvrant à peine jusqu'à mi cuisses et laissant son épaule complètement nue, cette Pansy là bien trop sexy pour être humaine, semblait être sur le point d'entrer en combustion spontanée. Et ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

« TU AS OSÉ JETER _MON_ PARFUM ? »

Par un réflexe misérable, Harry déglutit bruyamment, et ses doigts se crispèrent autour du paquet qu'il gardait dissimulé dans son dos. Perché sur le porte sac-à-mains de Pansy, son chat, Le Chat, l'observait d'un air mauvais, un presque sourire meurtrier étirant ses moustaches. Il se revit soudain laissant tomber la précieuse bouteille vide du dernier parfum de _Juliet Has A Gun_ dans la poubelle ultra lustrée de la cuisine ultra équipée de l'ultra grand appartement où il avait élu domicile, et se flagella mentalement de son apparente idiotie. Évidemment, qu'elle allait s'en rendre compte. C'était son parfum fétiche, c'était presque s'il elle ne le gardait pas dans un coffre fort.

Soudain bredouillant comme un enfant prit en faute, Harry se mordit la langue.

« Je...euh...hum... »

Il inspira.

« ...oui ? »

Pétrifié, il n'osa pas expirer, et Pansy, qu'il avait eu l'audace de dévorer du regard pendant peut être une minuscule nanoseconde, se remit à hurler de plus belle, faisant un pas, réduisant ainsi la distance qui les séparait à un ridicule mètre de sécurité.

« TU AS OSÉ JETER _MON_ PARFUM ALORS QU'IL ÉTAIT ENCORE _PLEIN_ ? »

« ...plein ? »

Pansy lui fit les gros yeux, de ceux qui vous donnent des sueurs froides, ou des terreurs nocturnes, et fit un pas à nouveau, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant en silence dans la moquette épaisse du salon. _Génial_ , pensa Harry, _Personne ne va m'entendre tomber raide mort par décapitation parce que Parkinson tiens les chaussettes en horreur. Merde, je vais mourir._

« Trois virgule deux millilitres, Potter. IL RESTAIT TROIS VIRGULE DEUX MILLILITRES ET TU AS JETÉ MON PARFUM À LA POUBELLE ! »

« J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il était vide... » tenta Harry, réellement inquiet pour sa vie maintenant qu'il sentait son haleine mentholée soulever l'épiderme de son visage.

« ES-TU AVEUGLE ? »

Peut être, _peut-être_ que le chroniqueur laissa son regard dériver un peu trop longtemps sur le reste du corps de la dangereuse Parkinson avant de lui répondre, ou peut être, _peut être_ que son sourire était trop voyant. Mais bon, elle était quasiment nue. C'était vraiment de sa faute si ses instincts primaires de mâle moderne jouaient contre lui ?

« Je t'assure que mes yeux fonctionnent à merveille »

« TU VAS MOURIR »

Et, à la dernière seconde, au fatidique instant, Harry, qui déballait avec hâte, depuis exactement vingt-trois secondes, son dernier joker et ultime chance de survie qu'il avait camouflé dans son dos jusqu'à maintenant, brandit devant lui un flacon en verre noir, où les mots _Into The Void_ se dessinaient en dorures calligraphiées, avant d'en ôter le bouchon d'un mouvement sec et d'appuyer de toutes ses forces sur le vaporisateur. Coupée abruptement dans son élan meurtrier, Pansy observa avec de grands yeux les fines molécules de fragrance danser dans l'air et se poser sur sa peau, qu'elle huma avec l'ahurissement d'une poule devant son premier œuf, soudainement à court de mots. Harry, se redressant, plaça la bouteille juste sous le nez de la jeune femme, qui s'en empara avec toute la délicatesse du monde, passant immédiatement d'un état de folie avancé à une douceur précautionneuse passablement inattendue.

« Tu... »

«... l'as racheté. Oui. »

Pansy observa le parfum, puis Harry, et le parfum à nouveau, et Harry, encore une fois.

« Tu me l'a racheté »

« Je te l'ai racheté » acquiesça le chroniqueur, une lueur taquine dans le regard, ravi de voir que finalement sa surprise n'était pas aussi ratée qu'il l'avait imaginé.

« Donc on oublie mon immolation par le feu, les brochettes de Potter grillées au Tefal et tout ce qui s'en suit ? »

Mais à peine avait-il formulé la dernière syllabe qu'un énorme, un _gigantesque_ sourire avait déformé le visage de Pansy et avait fait trois fois le tour de sa tête, et à peine lui avait-elle arraché un baiser, ou écorché la bouche, plutôt, avec les lèvres et la langue en prime, qu'elle avait disparu en courant dans sa salle de bain, couinant d'exaltation comme il l'avait rarement vu faire. Hannibal lui adressa un regard interdit, alors qu'il observait sa maîtresse se couvrir excessivement de Luxe liquide, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire en glissant lentement au sol, sa main perdue dans sa tignasse emmêlée. Peut être que, finalement, il ferait en sorte de la faire hurler plus souvent, si c'était comme ça qu'elle le récompensait ensuite.

Après tout, la Pansy meurtrière avait toujours été sa préférée.


End file.
